


我所能想到最壞的事

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 天使惡魔ver.
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	我所能想到最壞的事

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是要當個節日跟風更文的人（真不容易）  
> 看看我都寫了什麼鬼東西

Colson Baker，是一只天使。

準確來說，是一只想成為惡魔的天使。

他不知道他的"小時候"是如何，他們沒有出生，都是啪的一下被創造出來就成為現在這個樣子。不過Colson記得截至目前自己存在的三百年來，他從沒覺得自己喜歡當個天使，而自從他了解地獄是個什麼樣的地方之後他的志向就變成了要當個惡魔。

看看地獄的搖滾，多好啊。Colson坐在一堆聖歌樂譜前面說。

立志當個惡魔，Colson制定了一系列的行動方案。

首先去跟上帝談談，但上帝拒絕了，面帶慈祥的說他就是適合當天使的才會被創造出來。

接下來他寫信給撒旦，說明自己積極從惡的意願，但石沉大海，沒有收到任何回信。

他還是好想當惡魔，於是他開始嘗試做一些能讓自己被貶職的事。

他跑到人間，欺負些貓貓狗狗、去大賣場的時候順走一些東西不付錢、讓走路滑手機的路人撞電線桿。結果上帝還是一臉祥和的說Baker只是想引起注意、他本性不壞的，就再無下文。

Colson氣死了，他決定再過分一點。

他開始喝酒，上帝面帶微笑，他開始抽草，上帝還是面帶微笑。

無計可施的天使就這樣賴在人間過了好長一段時間，這段期間也沒有任何工作或任務指派給他，久到他都快忘了自己是個天使。

直到那天他在街上聞到一股特殊的味道Colson才意識到自己仍然是個天使並且還是沒有被革職。

那是惡魔的味道，這是作為天使被賦予的特殊能力。為了讓他們能分辨長相也和一般人無異的惡魔，他們能在惡魔身上聞到一股類似於菸草混和骨頭和止痛藥的氣味。

他轉著頭尋找味道的來源，靈光一閃，他決定要和這個不管是何方神聖的惡魔交朋友。

氣味的主人從轉角走了出來，Colson在心裡給他打了個評價。墨鏡、油頭、咖啡，皮衣、黑褲、名錶。

還行，Colson點點頭，一身黑是很惡魔了。

他直直朝他走去，對方抬起頭看著他皺了一下鼻子。Colson知道他也是聞到自己天使的味道了，於是直接展開（只有他們看得到的）翅膀，笑得十分開心的伸出手自我介紹，"Colson Baker，"他甩了甩翅膀，飄出了一些金色的光芒，"跟你做個朋友行嗎？"

惡魔面露疑惑的握住了Colson的手，他雖然猶豫，但地獄的規矩顯然沒有天堂那麼多，"Gerald Gillum。"惡魔又抽抽鼻子嗅了兩口。

在給惡魔帶了八次咖啡之後對方終於相信Colson是真的要跟他交朋友，不是為了感化他增加業績而故意親近。

Colson接過惡魔遞來的大麻煙捲，一神一魔就坐在路邊抽了起來。

Gerald看著吞雲吐霧過於熟練的天使覺得畫面太衝擊，忍不住抬頭往上看去。

"不用看了，"Colson彈了彈煙灰，"我甚至沒收過一次警告。"

明明是所有天使都會嚮往的事卻被他說得充滿絕望，Gerald看著身旁的人等他繼續講下去。

於是那個下午惡魔聽完了天使的故事，聽他從上帝到其他天使到天堂品味全部抱怨了一遍。

"所以我想當惡魔。"講完所有壞話的同時兩人都抬頭看了看天空，還是什麼都沒發生。

Colson沒事就跟著Gerald幹幹壞事。也不見得是幹壞事，總之他們接下來的幾十年幾百年都耗在一起。

還是一個天使一個惡魔，上帝依舊沒什麼表態。

起初Colson以為跟著惡魔能更快速有效的達到目的，那陣子他總是熱衷跟著Gerald跑東跑西。

後來他不僅發現上帝還是不理他，還發現Gerald是個挺與世無爭的惡魔。

他會收拾掉自己吃完東西髒兮兮的餐桌跟廚房，看自己和街邊的流浪貓玩得很好會買貓糧寄到他家（而且是用買的），去電影院會阻止他試圖迷惑收票員好直接走進去，Colson甚至懷疑起他倆到底誰是惡魔。

再後來他也不在意做不做壞事了。

反正上帝怎樣都不理他，更沒有天堂指派的工作和教條的束縛，雙重快樂讓他在人間過得非常愜意。

情況逐漸變成他拉著Gerald跑東跑西。

某次清晨從夜店出來，Colson搖搖晃晃但心情很好的攀著Gerald，對方一如既往沒喝多少酒，負責像個天使一樣把真正的天使送回家。

Colson沿路蹦蹦跳跳也沒注意倆人走了哪條路，直到導盲犬般的惡魔停下來他才後知後覺注意到他們停在的並不是自己家門前。

倒也不是什麼陌生的地方，Colson認出來了，這是Gerald的家。

天使困惑的偏頭看看惡魔，只見對方表情並不開心，被面前的人注視後又帶上一絲無奈。

"不是所有人都像你不會收到警告，"這回換Gerald打開他的翅膀，Colson其實沒有很醉，他看得清在惡魔寬闊黑色的翅膀上有著一道一道金色的劃痕。

"我給你煮意大利麵後會多一道，下雨天幫你撥開烏雲會多一道，弄到兩張演唱會的票會多一道，每次送你回家也會多一道。"Colson親眼看到一條刻痕慢慢出現在他的翅膀上，"大概是好事做太多了吧。"Gerald疼的微微皺起眉。

但另一條傷疤卻在同時消失了。兩人都意外的看著復原的位置。

隔了好一陣子Gerald才想起要開口，"你心疼了？"他有點欣喜的說，Colson被說中更不好意思承認，憋著嘴不說話。

"有的時候它們也會消失，我本來不知道為什麼，"Gerald又笑著看他，"但看來讓天使替惡魔擔心也算是值得嘉獎的壞事。"

只有Colson心裡知道，才不是單純擔心就能讓惡魔復原。

他能擔心Gerald的機會寥寥無幾，動心倒是很多次。

天使突然被迫明白了自己的內心，太壞了，他把臉埋進手掌裡。

Colson能感覺到對方還在笑著，但周遭安靜的好像什麼都沒發生。他自顧自的紅著臉抬起頭想趕緊回家，卻在抬頭的瞬間被Gerald抵在門上。

惡魔的額頭近得快碰上他的，天使盯著對方的鼻尖不敢呼吸。Gerald帶著笑意看著他說，雖然我們惡魔不會讀心，但察言觀色的能力還是有的。

Colson緊張得腦子不聽使喚的亂轉，卻突然想到上次那兩張演唱會的票明明是Gerald駭進系統弄到的，為什麼也會被懲罰，難道——

也許我只是沒做過更壞的事上帝才沒理我，天使被按在門板上親的時候想，跟惡魔談戀愛是我所能想到最壞的事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 雙向暗戀唄 貧瘠如我


End file.
